


Good Morning Mrs. Han

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin Han and his now-wife are on their honeymoon. Waking up beside the love of his life is truly like no other experience.
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Good Morning Mrs. Han

The sun shone brightly into the young woman’s face, causing her to flip onto her back. She slowly began to wake, the sheer curtains doing nothing for the bright morning sun. She felt a hand slide over her abdomen to cup her waist. It gently pulled her to the side, a warm body meeting hers. She shifted deeper into the comfort of the bed, her arm shielding her eyes. Warm air grazed her ear as another arm slipped under her neck, turning her onto her side. Her arm fell loosely, her face meeting a solid shoulder.

“Good morning, Mrs. Han,” muttered a low, sleepy voice into her hair. She brought her fingers up to the chest she knew so well, her fingernails digging through the thin material of his nightshirt. He hummed at the touch, leaning against her head.

She took in a deep breath, his scent familiar, and stretched a leg up and over his. “Good morning,” she replied groggily. 

Jumin, who only awoke a few minutes before her, opened his eyes to the bright, warm sunshine shining through their window. He rubbed the woman’s back slowly, putting comforting pressure into her skin. She snuggled in closer to him, seeking out his warmth. He pulled the blankets further up to cover her, tucking them behind her back, before sinking down into the bed once again.

He kissed her forehead repeatedly, urging her to open her tired eyes. His arm, wrapped around her shoulders, pulled her close against him, his fingers brushing her forearm affectionately. 

“My wife,” he said between kisses. “My beautiful, lovely, sleepy wife.”

He dragged his hand up her spine slowly until his fingers found the base of her neck, tangling themselves into her hair. 

She hummed at his touch; the gentle strokes against the back of her head, undoubtedly tangling her hair, felt like heaven. Finally, she rubbed her eyes open, adjusting to the sudden light. 

“There she is,” he said, kissing her lips. “My sweetheart. My love. My angel. . . Waking up beside you is the most wonderful thing.” 

Jumin sat up to hover over her, releasing her to lay flat on her back. He cupped the side of her face, his thumb rubbing her flushed cheeks. Her face softened, her sleepy eyes meeting his. 

“You’re being too sweet,” she said, cracking a smile. Jumin only leaned down to kiss her. 

He couldn’t get enough of her. She drove him crazy. Her lips were sweeter than any dessert, her skin softer than any silk or satin, and boy, was she the most loving thing he’d ever experienced. He was addicted to the being that she was. 

Not one, two, or three kisses could suffice Jumin’s hunger for her. In their three days of marriage, two of their honeymoon, Jumin concluded that he’d kissed her well over a thousand times. 

“I love you so much,” he muttered into her lips. “I don’t mean to sound like a broken record but you have no idea how amazing these past few months have been for me. I’ve never felt like this before. I’m so happy.” 

Jumin rubbed his nose against hers, both of them closing their eyes. The sound of the A/C kicking on filled the air. The young woman beneath him took in a deep breath before bringing her hands up to his collar. 

With a gentle tug, she brought him down. The comforting weight of him was warm, and she couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his neck, insisting he relax. 

Jumin put his leg between hers, his one arm supporting his weight while the other crept its way up and under her back. 

“You have bedhead,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. At the back of his head was a tangled mess of thick hair. She tried to gently finger comb through the knots, but quickly gave up when he huffed at her tugs. 

“It’ll be okay,” he said, running his nose up the slope of her neck. “I don’t plan on getting out of bed today.”

“Oh,” she said quietly, her face reddening. Her voice was honest with her emotions, and the sound of shyness made Jumin smirk. 

He began to place open, wet kisses against her neck, causing her breath to hitch. He felt the sudden stillness of her rising chest, and felt pleased that he could cause these little things in her. 

Jumin slid his hand up her nightgown, his hands cupping her sides until his thumb grazed just below her breast. 

“My wife,” he muttered. “My very own Mrs. . .” 

Jumin brought his hand up slowly, his thumb finding her nipple innocently. While his thumb rubbed daring circles around her, he lowered his mouth to the other breast. He sucked gently into her soft skin, paying close attention to the quiet gasps that escaped her lips. 

She dragged her fingers up and down his spine, her hips shifting to find his. Jumin couldn’t help but hum in pleasure, nipping at her skin before rising. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his eyes watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. 

“How lucky am I to find someone as innocent as you?” he said, his voice laced with lust. 

Slowly, he slid his hand down, finding its place between her legs. Already he could feel her dampness through her underwear. 

Jumin sat up to pull her underwear off, tossing them off the bed before leaning down over her. Rubbing her leg with his foot, he gently pushed one leg to the side, opening her just enough for his hand to find its place comfortably between her legs.

“I want to do nothing but love on you for hours,” he said, his fingers stroking the outside of her wet sex. She bent a leg, angling herself towards him. Her hands brought his face down against hers, her breathing quietly labored. 

“Jumin. .”

Her soft moans and groans made Jumin feel even hotter. The pleasure that rode over him from her simple calls, pleads, and begs for him made him feel weak. He could do nothing but abide by her every wish, command, and request. She had him by the collar. 

Jumin lowered himself to kiss her lips as slowly as he could. Her every twist and turn from his fingers in her heat dragged low groans from him. The feel of her writhing beneath him from his very own touch turned Jumin on like no other. 

Never before had he felt so in control yet so powerless. He bit at her lips, prompting her to give him access to the warmth that was her mouth. He ran his tongue against the roof of her mouth, causing her to shiver. He quickened the pace of his fingers as he slowed their kiss down even slower. 

She ran her hands up and down the side of his neck, the coolness of her palms against his hot skin contrasted in a way that gave Jumin goosebumps. 

He quickened his pumps even faster, slipping his fingers in and out of her heat as she dug her fingernails down his back. Jumin kissed through her moans, encouraging her as sweetly as he could. 

Within minutes she was shivering, her climax sending goosebumps down her body. Jumin removed his fingers slowly before licking them clean and scooping her up into his chest. 

“I love you, my sweet wife,” Jumin cooed, a faint smirk on his lips. 

The innocent control he had over her was only beginning, and Jumin loved it.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
